


i didn't know that's how you felt

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: things go south quickly for frankie and reader. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request by anon, on feb. 2, 2020.
Relationships: frankie healy/ reader
Kudos: 4





	i didn't know that's how you felt

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> i know you make a lot of jo fics but would you be willing to make a frankie one?
> 
> if you think the amount of jo fic i’ve written is “a lot” then wait until you see the amount of lydia fics i’ve written lmao
> 
> you didn’t give me much plot stuff to work off of, so let’s get this creativity rollin. spoiler alert: it went to a kinda unhappy place.
> 
> 650 words
> 
> cw: gnreader. brief mention of self harm. this is not a happy and wholesome fic.

you were honestly terrified, looking at this stunning girl who was leaning in to kiss you.  
your mind was always on the future, and you couldn’t just enjoy the moment. you could only think of the inevitable.  
you were friends, just friends, with frankie, before she made it obvious she was attracted to you. you knew her exes. you knew how bitterly it burned to be dumped by frankie, because both jo and phoenix had gone to you to vent.  
frankie singed jo by cheating on her. you didn’t want that. you intended to let frankie know if you wanted to be with her and just her. but frankie’s eyes wandered, you’d experienced it when frankie was with phoenix.  
she didn’t cheat on him, that scorch came from a different flame. she simply lost interest in him. she was in love with him, then she got bored, and dropped him.  
all that to say, you expected to be hurt by her. you didn’t want that, but you also didn’t want to hurt her. you were conflicted.  
your mind was so ahead of the present, you didn’t notice that frankie had already pulled away. you and frankie had just had your first kiss, and you had hardly noticed.  
”y/n,” frankie cupped your face. “what’s wrong?”  
”what do you mean?” you pretended to be oblivious.  
”your head is in space.”  
”i-” you choked on your words, “i am. frankie, i’m sorry.”  
”you don’t have to be sorry, just kiss me again. on earth, this time.” she grinned.  
you obliged, you brought your head back down, and and kissed her again. for real this time. not unlike you expected, frankie was a fantastic kisser.   
”whatever happens to me, this will have made it worth it.” you whisper at a volume barely audible.  
shit. you had meant to keep that thought to yourself.  
frankie attempted to start speaking multiple times, before finally grasping the right words, “what does that even mean? whatever happens to you?”  
you turned away from her, “nevermind, it doesn’t matter.”  
”yes, it does. what’s going to happen to you?”  
”nothing.” you were beginning to get frustrated. you wanted to get off this topic, and back to kissing.  
”obviously it’s not nothing, just tell me.” frankie was obviously agitated as well. you couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but you were pretty sure she thought you were going to do something to hurt yourself.  
you leaned into her lips again, in a fruitless attempt to forget this conversation.  
frankie pushed you away from her. she didn’t say anything.  
you both stood there for a moment, frankie waiting for you to explain yourself, and you waiting to find the words that wouldn’t hurt her.  
”i… i know what you’re like in relationships. i know that i’m going to walk out of this hurt, but right now, well, then, that was worth getting hurt for.”  
”i didn’t know that’s how you felt.”  
”frankie-”  
”i didn’t know you thought that we were together.” her words pierced your heart.  
”i, well- not now, obviously, but that’s where i expected this to go.”  
frankie increased the distance between the two of you.  
”frankie, please, tell me what you’re thinking.” and there you go, pleading after this girl, who made you think you had done something horrible.  
”if that’s how you’re going to enter this relationship, i don’t want to be in this relationship.”  
”what?”  
”i don’t want to date you, y/n. i don’t want to kiss you, i don’t want to fuck you, i don’t want to see you.”  
couldn’t she see? you were fine with getting hurt, as long as you could enjoy the moments before that. but frankie couldn’t see that, and you weren’t able to express that.  
”fuck you, frankie. go off and find someone else who you can mess with for a few brief seconds before spilling their damn blood.”


End file.
